wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Thunderhawk
'Thunderhawk ' jest pojazdem powietrznym używanym przez Adeptus Astartes a także Inkwizycję, ze względu na swoją rolę jak i reputację. Pojazd ten jest idealnym połączeniem szybkości, zwrotności, opancerzania jak i siły ognia. Dzięki czemu zaskarbił sobie tak wielu zwolenników i zdobył tak ogromną reputację. Statek ten oprócz swoich podstawowych zadań jakim jest dostarczenie desantu na miejsce zrzutu i bezpieczne jego przeprowadzenie, a także wszelkiego rodzaju bitwy prowadzone w powietrzu, czy nawet w kosmosie. Może dokonywać innych działań. Od abordażu wrogiego statku, aż po ściganie i ostrzeliwanie mniejszych od siebie jednostek, a także dokonywanie ogromnych bombardowań, czy nawet exterminatusu. Oczywiście każdy pojazd tego typu zostaje do swojego zadania specjalnie przystosowany. Mianowicie Thunderhawk przeznaczony do transportu pojazdów będzie niemalże bezbronny, albowiem jego głównym celem jest dostarczenie pojazdów na ziemię, a nie prowadzenie walk powietrznych. Inaczej wręcz wygląda jeśli dany myśliwiec, albowiem tak też można go nazwać, zostaje przystosowany do walki powietrznej. Wówczas zostaje on wyposażony lepiej i w większą ilość uzbrojenia, aby bez problemu mógł zniszczyć wszelakiej maści statki z którymi przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Należy również wspomnieć o tym że jego pancerz jest wykonany z bardzo grubych płyt ceramitu i adamantu, dzięki czemu pojazd jest wytrzymały niczym Land Raider. Dlatego też nawet najcięższy ostrzał jaki zostanie zadany temu myśliwcowi nie zostanie praktycznie odczuty przez jednostki transportowane wewnątrz. Nawet jeśli wrogom uda się jakimś cudem podziurawić ten bombowiec. On dzięki swojej prostej i zarazem wytrzymałej konstrukcji, potrafi lecieć dalej, a nawet prowadzić dalszą walkę. Historia Thunderhawk jest jednym z pojazdów który został zaprojektowany, w późniejszych dniach Wielkiej Krucjaty, jako statek uniwersalny, czyi przeznaczony do wszelkiego typu działań. Jednocześnie mogący przenosić ogromne ilości uzbrojenia, być wytrzymały, szybki, zwrotny, a także łatwy w produkcji. Jego projekt powstał głównie z uwagi na to aby załatać dziurę między szybkim i zwrotnym Stormeaglem, a wielkim i ociężałym Stormbirdem, którego pojemność transportowa była największym atutem. Niektóre legiony podczas krucjaty wciąż wolały swoje kosztowniejsze Stormbirdy ze względu właśnie na tę pojemność transportową. Jednakże produkowane przed herezją Horusa, były idealnym dodatkiem dla każdego z ówczesnych legionów chociażby jako statki szturmowe lub eskorta cięższych Stormbirdów. Dlatego też podczas tego okresu gdy Horus postanowił walczyć dla mrocznych bogów, przeciągając tym samym większą część legionów na swoją stronę. Thunderhawk odegrał naprawdę istotną rolę. Jego łatwość produkcji sprawiały że masowo schodziły one z hal produkcyjnych i ruszały w bój. Dowodząc swojej przydatności niż ich droższe odpowiedniki jakim były i są Stormbirdy i Stormeagle. Statki te były produkowane w takich ilościach że po podziale lojalnych legionów na zakony, każdy z zakonów miał do użytku po kilka, kilkanaście, lub kilkadziesiąt sztuk tego wspaniałego pojazdu. Konstrukcja Pojazd ten ze względu na swoją konstrukcję zasłużył na miano wytrzymałego pojazdu, który może działać w każdych warunkach. Konstrukcja jest prosta a jej budowa nie jest trudna, dzięki czemu budowa, naprawa jak i przezbrojenie pojazdu należą do bardzo łatwych czynności. Dodatkowo jest on wyposażony w duże ilości systemów rozpraszających i zakłócających. Co zwiększa jego możliwości bojowe. Pojazd posiada również dodatkowe skrzydła i dysze stabilizujące go w locie. Są one też głównymi punktami do których mocuje się uzbrojenie. Opancerzenie Pancerz tego pojazdu tworzy się podobnie jak pancerz Land Raidera. Można tutaj znaleźć stopy przeróżnych metali, których właściwości np. Możliwość rozpraszania wiązek energetycznych, tworzą pancerz kompozytowy. Głownie jednak używa się ceramitu i adamantium z niewielkimi ilościami plastali. Grube płyty są błogosławione i montowane na wcześniej przygotowanym i także pobłogosławionym szkielecie pojazdu. Dzięki temu grubemu opancerzeniu jest on naprawdę wytrzymały, odporny na wysokie temperatury i potrafi wytrzymać wiele trafień z broni przeciwpancernych, nie wspominając już o broni ręcznej. To właśnie jego pancerz zapewnił mu reputację nadzwyczaj wytrzymałego statku powietrznego. Wyposażenie Pojazd jest wyposażony w ogromną ilość systemów usprawniających jego działanie. Począwszy od Ducha maszyny poprzez system łączności, skanery, lokalizatory i różnej maści nadajniki, zaawansowane systemy logiczne, na systemach zagłuszania kończąc. Pod tym względem Thunderhawk przypomina bardziej Damoclesa, jednakże w powietrzu. Wszystko to jest obsługiwane przez pilota i nawigatora statku. Może on używać systemów zakłócających dzięki czemu wrogie rakiety kierowane nie mogą go namierzyć. W przypadku rozbicia się danego statku nawigator lub pilot mogą włączyć nadajnik dzięki czemu ekipy ratunkowe mogą szybko dowiedzieć się o rozbiciu pojazdu. Po czym przystąpić do szybkiej ewakuacji ocalałych z katastrofy, a także odzyskać pojazd. Natomiast skanery w połączeniu z lokalizatorami potrafią idealnie określić miejsce lądowania, dzięki czemu pilot nie musi się martwić że wyląduje za daleko od miejsca docelowego. Natomiast zaawansowane systemy logiczne obsługują broń pokładową, Silniki Pojazd jest wyposażony w Trzy silniki odrzutowe RX-92-00 wzór mars. Zaprojektowane jako silniki rakietowe z dodatkową turbiną sprężającą powietrze i mieszające je z paliwem czyli płynnym wodorem. W próżni turbiny są zamykane, a silnik jest napędzany jedynie wodorem. Silniki te są montowane z tyłu pojazdu. Jeden w dolnej części kadłuba, a kolejne w głównych skrzydłach pojazdu. Lub w przypadku wersji transportującej pojazdy. Cztery silniki odrzutowe. Dwa w przednich skrzydłach i dwa w tylnych skrzydłach, zapewniając mu wystarczającą moc do przewożenia ciężkich pojazdów takich jak Predator czy Land Raider. Pojazd ten dzięki tym silnikom potrafi wylatując z atmosfery osiągnąć prędkość przekraczającą dwa tysiące kilometrów na godzinę (2 000 km/h) Nie jest wprawdzie on tak szybki jak inne pojazdy, jednakże prędkość ta jest wystarczająca aby utrzymać się za danym celem, na te kilka sekund zanim zamieni się go w dymiącą kupkę poskręcanego metalu. Silniki zostały także specjalnie zaprojektowane aby widmo cieplne nie było aż tak widoczne, po to aby wrogie pociski naprowadzane na podczerwień nie mogły tak łatwo się na nie nakierować. Co w połączeniu z systemami zakłócania sprawia że namierzenie Thunderhawka graniczy z cudem. Pojemność transportowa Pojemność transportowa jest naprawdę ważna rzeczą w Thunderhawku. Albowiem jest on jednym z głównych pojazdów transportowych Adeptus Astartes, zapewniając połączenie między statkami orbitującymi, a jednostkami walczącymi na ziemi. Do środka pojazdu może wejść aż trzydziestu (30) braci bitewnych w pełni wyposażonych, lub piętnastu (15) braci wyposażonych w pancerze taktyczne Drednot inaczej zwane termiantorskimi. Dodatkowo może on przewozić dość sporą ilość Land Speederów lub motorów szturmowych. Miejsca transportowego jest również na tyle dużo że pojedynczy Drednot może się tam zmieścić. Jednak do tego celu przetransportowania Drednota, głównie używa się specjalnie zaprojektowanej kapsuły desantowej, rzadziej transportuje się Thunderhawkiem. Pojemność transportowa modelu transportowego Model transportowy został przystosowany tak, aby transportować pojazdy na ziemię, kosztem swojego uzbrojenia. Dlatego też może on transportować dwa pojazdy typu rhino lub jego modyfikacje, albo pojedynczego Land Raidera. Zachowano natomiast przedział z przodu, jednakże trochę go zmniejszając, dzięki czemu może on nadal transportować piechotę i mniejsze pojazdy jednak już w troszkę mniejszych ilościach. Punkty dostępu Po za oczywistym punktem dostępu do przedziału bojowego, którym jest rampa. Pojazd posiada także boczne wyjścia które pozwalają na wykonanie szybszego desantu, lub gdy zawiedzie mechanizm otwierający rampę, jako wyjścia awaryjne. Uzbrojenie Ten ciężki myśliwiec posiada szeroki wachlarz niszczycielskiego i śmiercionośnego uzbrojenia w jakie może zostać wyposażony, Począwszy od ciężkiego boltera, poprzez bomby i torpedy, na wielkich działach bitewnych i laserowych kończąc. Uzbrojenie to zależnie od misji którą musi pojazd wykonać dość często jest inne, aby nie obciążać zbytnio pojazdu, lub dobrać uzbrojenie konkretnie do niszczenia celów. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem jakie posiada pojazd jest: * 1 Działo bitewne - Jest ono montowane na pojeździe wraz z całym oporządzeniem i nadbudówką. * 2 Frontowe podwójnie sprzężone ciężkie boltery - są to dwa ze sobą sprzężone ciężkie boltery, Montowane w sponsonach pod/ lub przed przednimi skrzydłami stabilizującymi lot. Najczęściej używane podczas desantu, aby osłonić wybiegającą piechotę. * 2 Rufowe podwójnie sprzężone ciężkie boltery - są to podobnie jak powyżej, dwa sprzężone ze sobą ciężkie boltery. Z tą różnicą że są one montowane pod głównymi skrzydłami, osadzonymi w tylnej części pojazdu. * 2 Działa laserowe - Są to dwa działa, każde z nich jest osadzone na dodatkowych skrzydłach tylnych, pełniących rolę stabilizatorów. Po jednym dziale na skrzydła na sterburcie i bakburcie. Inne warianty wyposażenia Pojazd oprócz oczywistego wyposażenia podstawowego posiada także szereg innych zestawów do używania w razie określonego przypadku. A są to: Podczas misji transportowych * 1 działo główne lub ciężkie działo laserowe * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami działa laserowe * 2 montowane pod dziobem sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami sprzężone ciężkie boltery Do walki w powietrzu na krótki dystans * 1 działo główne lub ciężkie działo laserowe * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami działa laserowe * 2 montowane pod dziobem sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 6 montowanych pod skrzydłami rakiet Hellstrike Do zmasowanych bombardowań * 1 działo główne lub ciężkie działo laserowe * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami działa laserowe * 2 montowane pod dziobem sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 18 montowanych pod skrzydłami bomb zawierających materiał łatwopalny Do bombardowań dalekiego zasięgu * 1 działo główne lub ciężkie działo laserowe * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami działa laserowe * 2 montowane pod dziobem sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 2 montowane na skrzydłach dodatkowe zbiorniki z paliwem * 4 montowane pod skrzydłami bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami bomby z głowicami termicznymi Do abordażu * 1 działo główne lub ciężkie działo laserowe * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami działa laserowe * 2 montowane pod dziobem sprzężone ciężkie boltery * 6 montowanych pod skrzydłami bomb z głowicami plazmowymi * 2 montowane pod skrzydłami bomby z głowicami termicznymi Dane Techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus pojazdu powietrznego Thunderhawk Thunderhawk Transporter Thunderhawk Transporter jest statkiem przystosowanym do transportowania pojazdów Adeptus Astartes na pole bitwy z orbitujących nad planetą statków, co zresztą jest jego głównym celem. Posiada on także uzbrojenie dzięki któremu może się bronić, są to cztery podwójnie sprzężone ciężkie boltery, po jednym na skrzydło, gdzie są one umieszczone. Pojazd ten może przewozić do dwóch pojazdów montowanych pod kadłubem typu Rhino i jego modyfikacji, lub pojedynczego Land Raidera. Dodatkowo w przedniej części kadłuba jest przedział bojowy w którym może on przewozić dodatkowe mniejsze pojazdy lub piechotę. Pojazdy montowane pod kadłubem mogą także prowadzić ostrzał z zamontowanych w sponsonach broni, jednakże nie mogą zmieniać pozycji i są uzależnione od lotu Thunderhawka, co sprawia że są wrażliwe na ostrzał, jednakże przy takim zamontowaniu statek po prostu ląduje, zwalnia mocowania i odlatuje zostawiając pojazdy, które są od razu gotowe do walki, a to zaledwie w kilka sekund. Dane Techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus modelu Thunderhawk Transporter Źródła Imperial Armour vol 2 Space Marines and & Forces of the Inqusition str 154-172, 210-214 Imperial Armour Vol2 Secon Edition War Machines of Adeptus Astartes str 121-129, 217-219 Codex Space Marines 5th Edition str 37 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Siły Powietrzne Imperium Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Transportery